Sibling Rivalry
by WinterAssassin
Summary: {100 Theme Challenge: Theme Four} Kise's two older sisters come drop off his lunch one day when he makes the mistake of forgetting his lunch...


100 Theme Challenge

OoOoO

Theme Four: Rivalry

OoOoO

_Today was supposed to be a good day. Kise didn't exactly know where it had all went wrong. Or, wait - he did. It had all started this morning when he forgot his lunch..._

OoOoO

"Ryouta, you're going to be late for school."

Amber eyes snapped open once he heard those words. Kise quickly sat up and looked around until his eyes landed on his eldest sister, Reiko. "Onee-san, what time is it?" Kise asked, reaching up in order to rub at his blurry eyes.

His eldest sister sighed, taking his school uniform from his packed closet and handed it to him. "Honestly, Ryouta," She paused, giving his room a once over. "It's ten to nine." She finally answered, looking back at her youngest sibling.

"Eh?!" Kise shot out of his bed, eyes wide. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You're on your way to becoming an adult, Ryouta! You should be able to wake yourself up in the morning." Reiko scolded him. She noticed the obvious puff in his cheeks and smiled softly. "Just get ready; I'll drive you." She said, reaching forward to ruffle his bed head. Kise childishly swatter his eldest sisters hand away before doing as he was told.

OoOoO

As it turned out, halfway to school his sister's car had decided to run out of gas. Kise, still not wanting to be late, took off in a jog with his bag in his hand. "Thanks anyway, Onee-san!" He called, waving briefly before disappearing around a far corner.

"Ryou-!... _ta_..." Reiko held her hand up, as if trying to reach for him. She sighed and lowered her hand, staring at her car which put her in this mess. Inside, she noticed the bento she had made for him this morning was still there. '_That boy must have forgotten it in his rush._' Reiko thought. "I guess I have no choice." She sighed as she pulled her cellphone out of her purse. She dialed her little brother's number but all she got was his voicemail.

Reiko clicked her tongue in annoyance and dialed another number, this time her sister's. After a few rings a faint click was heard and her sister's loud voice answered. "Yes, Rin? Hello. Can you come pick me up?"

OoOoO

Kise was breathless by the time he arrived at school. He dug around in his bag for his cellphone before managing to finally fish it out. Wanting to check the time, he was shocked in see that his cell wouldn't even turn on.

He gave the black screen a blank stare before huffing. "Seriously?" He pouted, just then remembering that he had forgotten to charge it last night. With a groan, he ran off to get to his homeroom as quickly as he could.

Once he arrived, Kise found that he had only been twenty minutes late. Luckily, because his homeroom teacher loved him so much, she decided to let him off the hook. _But just this once_.

Now, the only problem Kise had was how he was going to explain missing morning practice during his lunch break...

OoOoO

Lunch came sooner than expected and sooner than he had anticipated. The moment the bell rung, Kise knew he had to get to the gym as soon as possible to explain himself before Kasamatsu dug him an even bigger grave. Or worse, gave him a harsher training regimen.

The model stood up swiftly and bounded for the door but didn't expect to suddenly be flanked and surrounded by his loyal fangirls. "E- Excuse me, ladies." He tried to push past the horde of girls but had no such luck. More poured in from the hallway, officially blocking his path to get to the gymnasium.

Forced to sign some autographs, Kise took a moment to wonder why Reiko had to get him a job as a model in the first place.

After nearly signing (what he guessed was) a hundred pictures of him, Kise was finally free to leave. He took his bag with him and managed to discreetly make his way to the gym which his club practiced in.

Kise glanced at a nearby clock he passed by and whined, irritated. "Lunch is almost over..." He grumbled to himself. '_Senpai is going to kill me..._' The blond thought, replacing his frown with an apologetic-looking smile as he entered the gymnasium.

"I'm really sorry that I missed morning practice, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise clasped his hands above his head as he bowed slightly, offering his best apology.

The blond stayed like that for a good minute or two before he righted himself when he didn't get a single reply or response. "Senpai?" He questioned, blinking as he surveyed the gym.

His shoulders drooped as he spotted all of his teammates and friends crowded near the far right corner of the gym, which lead in the direction of the staff parking lot.

Confused and slightly annoyed that no one saw his heartfelt apology, Kise charged forward, keen on finding out just what was so important to keep his friends distracted.

He pushed his way through the crowd and froze in his tracks once he caught sight of what had their attention.

"Oh, Ryouta, there you are!" His sister, Rin, waved to him with a grin on her face. Beside her stood Reiko who had a cloth-wrapped bento in her hands.

"Why... Why are you two here?" Kise squeaked out after he managed to find his voice, staring at his two sisters incredulously.

"I called Rin to see if she could come pick me up because I ran out of gas. We got my car towed out of the middle of the street and since he had time, we figured we might as well come drop your lunch off because you forgot it in the car." Reiko explained, sharing a look with her younger sister.

Rin nodded, "Yeah but it took us, like, five minutes to find the right place." She laughed, pushing golden blonde locks over her shoulder.

Kise noticed some of his fellow club members swoon over his sister and he pouted. "Okay, nee-chan," He broke in, taking his bento from Reiko while eyeing Rin warily. "You two can leave now." He suggested, not liking the way Rin purposely took his friends' attention away from him.

"This is a nice gym." Reiko commented, smiling at her youngest sibling, apparently not hearing the tone in his voice. "You did right in choosing this school, Ryouta."

"I know right! And the boys here aren't too bad looking!" Rin grinned wolfishly, winking at some first years.

Reiko sighed, "Okay, Rin. Time to go before you end up in jail."

"Aw, but, just a second," Rin cooed, walking up to Kasamatsu, who appeared to stiffen up as a board as she neared him. "Isn't he cute?" She teased, poking Kasamatsu's cheek.

Kise watched in minor horror as Kasamatsu flushed a deep red color and began stuttering incoherently.

"Leave senpai alone, Rin-nee-chan!" Kise blurted out, gently pushing his sister away from the sputtering Kasamatsu. Rin pushed Kise back, laughing cheerily. "Don't say that, Ryouta! I bet he secretly likes the attention!" She ruffled the third year's hair, giggling when he continued to blush.

"Nee-chan!"

"Ryouta!"

"_Nee-chan!_"

"_Ryouta!_"

"Enough, you two!" Reiko snapped, having had enough with her younger sibling's behavior. "Ryouta, if you have enough time to be fighting over a boy with your sister then you have enough time to eat your lunch before your break is over."

"Yes, Reiko-onee-san..."

"And Rin, if you have time to rile our little brother up then you still have time to get back to work!" Reiko pointed to the door, motioning for Rin to move.

Rin pouted, "Yes, Reiko..." She mumbled, leaving. Reiko sighed and bowed her head. "I'm sorry about my siblings. They could be... quite a handful." With that, she turned and followed Rin out the door and towards the parking lot, leaving the gym in a stunner silence.

"..."

"Kise! Your sisters are beauties!"

"Yeah, they're so cute!"

"Man. I wish _I _could have a beautiful sister like that..."

Kise sighed from all the comments about his two older sisters. "Yeah, but, they are _that _great..." He mused, scowling.

Moriyama laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't say that, Kise. Just because they like to tease you don't mean they don't love you."

Kobori nodded, "There's nothing wrong with a little sibling rivalry. Right, Kasamatsu?" He smiled at the still flushed Captain, who was beginning to recover from his fright and shock.

"Shut up..." Kasamatsu muttered, catching Kobori's double-meaning.

"So, anyway," Moriyama's comforting hand slide around Kise's neck, his grin turning into a sly smirk. "You don't mind if I come over after practice to talk more with your sisters, do you?"

Kise blanched at that and turned his attention back to his lunch, wishing he had never forgotten it this morning in his rush to get to school.

OoOoO

Poor Kise. Poor Kasamatsu. Poor-... you get it. _Kekeke_... Anyways, I guess it could be seen as KiKasa, if you want. But I see it more as Kise just being jealous of his sister getting to bug Kasamatsu and he can't because he'll get hit? Although, the KiKasa is strong with this one. Lol

Also, I have no idea what Kise's sisters are like, nor do I know their names. So I just gave them names (that started with an R, kekeke) and such... Reiko is the oldest daughter, responsible for her younger siblings and is successful in life (also the one who got Kise a job modeling) and Rin is the middle sibling. She's a mixture of both, can be overly loud and obnoxious but then serious if need be. At least, that's how it is in my head... xD

And, finally, as tempted as I was to put Rivalry and Unbreakable together in a two-shot type deal, I decided against it. :P

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
